


Teach Me Something New

by blaidddrwg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Moran - Freeform, Moriarty - Freeform, University AU, mormor, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaidddrwg/pseuds/blaidddrwg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put an ex-soldier and a probable psychopath in the same living quarters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, in-progress work, and tags/warnings will be updated as the story is.

Sebastian padded through the halls of the dorm, led by a kid he decided was far too chattery for 8 in the morning. Not that he was in the mood to talk at any time, really. 

"I'm impressed. Most freshman bring loads of stuff, you've only got one bag?" The boy was blonde, wearing some sweater that had too many holes in it.

"Mm." Sebastian grunted.

"..Minimalist, eh? I need to at least have my books with me. Love reading, do you?" 

"No." 

"Comin' in through the year can be tough, but you can do it!"

"I know." It was clear this kid couldn't last five minutes of silence.

"You're shy, huh? It's okay, with time you'll open up." Sebastian thought about knocking him over the head and finding his own room, but they arrived before he could properly weigh the probability of him being able to convince the school board it was an accident. "Room 211. Here's your key. If you need me, I'll be in the office!"

"..M'kay." Sebastian sighed as he opened the door, part of him hoping his room mate wouldn't be there, but luck wasn't on his side today. Perched on the right hand bed was a brunette of seemingly small stature who had already decorated to his own liking, buried in his computer. And it seemed he forgot half the room /wasn't/ his. Tapping away on his keyboard, the boy spoke without looking up.

"I decorated already. Hope you don't mind." He mused. Something told Sebastian it wouldn't matter if he did. Just as well, he figured. He hadn't brought anything to put up, and it saved him the trouble of having to. Though the entitled attitude this kid had was a little more than irritating. The blonde walked to his bed which was the only thing that hadn't been perfectly fixed to the others' liking, and dropped his bag on the floor before flopping onto the bed. It had been a long drive, and he just wanted a nap, but the typing stopped.

"You're just going to lay on that /thing/ they call a mattress without any sheets?! You've still got your boots on!"

Sebastian didn't move, or even grace that with a reply. 

"That's disgusting." Great, he was the nagging type. "You really should have higher standards, coming out of the military, you know. Doesn't hygiene matter at--"

He sat up. "How'd you know I was in the military?"

The brunette scoffed, and pointed the way a bratty child would. "Your bag is standard issue, your hands are calloused in places consistent with frequent usage of firearms, and you're wearing your /bloody tags/ around your neck, do you /think/ I'm an idiot?" 

Sebastian eyed the smaller boy, annoyed. "You're a real fuckin' pleasure, aren't you? That why yer room mate moved out?"

"No. He moved out because I set his bed on fire and threatened to do the same to his car if he didn't stop taking my food. You should thank me, you got a new mattress because of it." The small, so far unidentified room mate was sitting a bit straighter now, as if he was proud. Sebastian stared, waiting for the punch line, but it never came.

"Jim Moriarty." The smaller man stated. "Hiii~"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blonde woke up before his alarm and glanced toward the other side of the room--he'd been awake when Sebastian went to sleep. Jim looked a lot less aggressive when he was asleep, at least. And he did sleep, so at least he was part human. He couldn't even imagine the dragon the brunette probably was when woken earlier than he wanted to be, so Sebastian snuck out of the room to make use of the lounge's coffee maker. Ten minutes later, he returned with two coffees, figuring he might as well be on the good side of crazy. Gently, he placed the cup on Jim's bedside table, though he nearly knocked it over when the man spoke. 

"You better not have put cream in that." Jim yawned. Sebastian paused, and switched their cups. He'd choose creamy coffee over dealing with whatever ridiculous level of retaliation Jim would likely give out any day. "Good boy."

"/Not/ a dog." Sebastian growled, leaving his own source of caffeine on his desk, rummaging his bag for a towel. He needed a shower.

 

The blonde walked back into the room, the towel wrapped around his waist and his hair sticking up everywhere from having been towel dried. Jim was still in his pajamas, curled over his laptop again. He glanced up, just for a second before looking again. "Hello, Tiger." He purred. The flirty, nagging type. Great. He was rooming with a girl.

"Sod off. You just going to be late?" 

"Hm?" 

"Class. In 15. You're not dressed?"

"Oh. Not going." Jim said it like Sebastian should have already known that.

"It's the first /day/." 

"Yes, and it's full of boring, irrelevant information I don't want to sit through. You're not going, either, I've already emailed your teachers. They know you'll be driving me to the book store in Cardiff." 

Sebastian didn't know whether strangling, or stabbing sounded more satisfying. Both.. both sounded good. "No... I'm going to class."

Jim stretched, clearly unaffected by this protest, and already held out the key to an Aston Martin. "You can use my car, I don't want to ride in whatever dirty, ten year old piece of metal you call a car happens to be. It's in lot A. I'll buy you new sheets. /Good ones/. Oh, and the password for the GPS is Magpie. I'll be down in 10 minutes." 

Sebastian glared at the brunette for a while, in partial disbelief, but still trying to intimidate him into backing down. He didn't--Jim was completely serious. Of course he was. What was wrong with this guy? The blonde angrily huffed, snatching the key from Jim and storming out the door. At the very least, this year would be interesting, save for it possibly ending in a murder investigation.


	2. Two

Sebastian wasn't sure what clock Jim went by, because it had been 25 minutes and he still wasn't down yet. The time, though, he couldn't complain about--he spent most of it admiring the car. It was much, much nicer tan anything he'd been in before, and he was fairly excited to drive it. He didn't exactly want Jim to know that, though.. it might encourage him. The whole, 'skipping class to be Jim's chauffeur' was /not/ something he planned on allowing to become a habit, but he figured avoiding confrontation with Jim might be a smarter move, at least for now. 

As he was about to see if the brunette got lost on his way to the garage, he came sauntering out, seemingly unknowing of his poor time management. Well, unknowing, or just uncaring.

"I don't get this GPS." Sebastian barked upon the other entering the vehicle. He didn't like to readily admit he couldn't figure something out, but it wasn't liek he could afford to break it.

Jim sighed dramatically, and spoke through the necessary commands to bring up the address he wanted. The blonde shook his head.. this car /spoke/ to Jim. 

"So you just a rich kid?"

"Could say that." 

"Must be nice.. wish I could be born into shit like this." 

Jim shifted in his seat away from the blonde, and didn't bother to speak to him the rest of the ride. Apparently, he'd hit a nerve.   
Ten minutes into the store, and he could still feel the air of ice around Jim. Which, would have made him feel worse, if the brunette wasn't using him as his personal shopping cart. 

"Oi, how.. many of a'these you getting?" Sebastian asked, having a bit of trouble holding the small library Jim had collected. 

"Stop /whining/." Jim said flatly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He'd been a sniper, he had a /lot/ of patience, but this kid was testing every last nerve. What was the problem with getting a cart? No, no, he just HAD to hold them.

Eventually, they made it to the car, and Sebastian was curtly ordered not to scratch it when he loaded in their purchases. Before he could ask if they were heading home, Jim was already walking to the next store in the strip. 

Sebastian tossed in the rest of the items, and jogged a bit to catch up. "NOW where are we going?!" Was he just going to miss all of his classes?

"Sod off. Don't be a /child/." Jim said evenly, before changing into a completely different tune, as if he hadn't even just been incredibly rude to the room mate he'd dragged away from class in the first place. "I need winter clothing, you need sheets. We'll try--"   
The last few words of his sentence were cut off by disgust as he realized Sebastian had lit up a cigarette. He stood there frozen, glaring at the blonde like he'd actually just thrown a coffee at the interior of his car. 

"Y'pissed me off! I need one, alright?" Sebastian defended. He'd been icy all day, Sebastian wasn't allowed to calm down?

"That's.. /ugh/.." Jim seemed too grossed out to even complain, which was fine with Seastian. The brunette waited for him, albeit not before standing 40 feet away grimacing the whole time.

When he stomped out his light, Jim announced his opinion. Again. 

"You better not--"

"/ENOUGH./" Sebastian growled. "You've made me miss class, DRIVE YOU to some bullshit rich kid store, 'an acted like you're above me the whole time! Y'judgey little... Honestly, I'm surprised your old room mate didn't set YOU on fire because I've thought about it more than once today." 

Jim raised an eyebrow, clearly not intimidated by the enraged sniper, despite only coming up to his shoulders in height. He was smirking, however. "Did you just /threaten/ me?"

Sebastian paused, and then huffed. "I guess." 

Jim smirked, eyeing the blonde. "I'm impressed, Tiger." As quickly as it came, the smile disappeared. "But do it again, and I'll have you skinned alive."   
And with that, he left Sebastian on the sidewalk as he sauntered into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stores a bit posh for my likin'." Sebastian sighed, unnerved at the ridiculous prices on the few items he'd been brave enough to pick up. The place made him nervous.

They wandered through, eventually making it to the register with a cart full of things, plus what Jim had piled into Seb's arms. The blonde watched Jim interact with the clerk-he was pretty good at acting like he didn't want to stab them all. With that smile, he was almost charming. Way, _way_ too many bags and zeros later, Sebastian found himself being ordered to reach into Jim's pocket for his wallet.

"My hands are full."  Jim said, as matter-of-factly as he'd ever heard anyone speak.  Sebastian didn't buy it, but Jim liked to argue, and he was tired.  Too tired to feel like walking home, anyway.

The car ride was mostly silent, Sebastian only spoke up to ask why they were heading North.  For coffee.  Good.  They both drank dark roast black, which made ordering easy.  Sugar on the side.  

"Thanks."  Sebastian was honestly a bit surprised.  Jim had bought him sheets, a few new sweaters, and organization for the both of them.  The brunette didn't bother replying.  Or, at least not the way he expected.  As soon as Sebastian had buckled into the passenger side, Jim casually decided to start a conversation.

"How long you've known?"  
  
"Eh,"  Sebastian paused.  "...known what, exactly?"

"That you're  _gay,_ idiot."

The blonde choked on the coffee he'd been trying to take a sip of.

" _Excuse you?!_ "

"How long have you known that you were into other men?"  Jim repeated, making an alarmingly close call with an 18 wheeler, completely unfazed by both Sebastian's tone and their near death.  

"Christ, Jim, do you  **have** a license?!"

"Yes."  
  
"Are ya sure?!"

"I asked you something."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  His sexuality had been something he'd tried to talk about only once, with his father right before he shipped off.  His bunkmate still thought that black eye was from a bar fight.

"Why's it matter?"  
  
"So you  _are!_ "  Jim exclaimed triumphantly, "I knew it."

Sebastian glared towards the road and shook his head.  He'd been bloody guessing.  

After a few minutes of silence, Jim tried to band-aid what Sebastian considered a much bigger problem.  "If it makes you feel any better, you're good at hiding it."

"Sod off."  He growled.  But it did, and he appreciated that Jim at least wasn't completely cold about it.  

They brought in the bags with only two trips.. Sebastian refused to ride in the elevator a third time.  Testing his luck in a metal deathtrap twice was enough for him.  Jim thought it was ridiculous that an ex-military sniper was afraid of an elevator, and he certainly was vocal about the teasing.  The brunette took the lead with finishing the organizing and decorating, except for the blonde's bed.  That, Sebastian insisted he do himself, and couldn't resist bouncing a coin off it to make sure it would pass 'inspection'. It was always more fun to try and pass inspection when you weren't actually going to be inspected.

Happily, Sebastian stretched, ready to take a long, hot shower and go to sleep.  He sauntered into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door completely behind him.  He was too used to bathrooms and showers that didn't even have doors.  As he removed his shirt, Jim came prancing into the doorway with two glasses and a smile bigger than Sebastian had seen all day. 

"I've got wiiine."  The smaller man nearly sang.

Sebastian took one look at Jim's face, the quite large bottle of wine, and shook his head.  "Nope."

"Wh.. what?" Jim seemed confused, even more so as Sebastian started pushing him out into their room.

"NOPE."

* * *

 

A 'long shower' to Sebastian normally meant 10 minutes instead of five, but he also knew this was likely to be the only alone time he'd get, so he took an entire 20 minutes, ten of which he spent pondering how the hell anyone could stand being in the shower this long.  Giving up, he spent the next hour cleaning the bathroom top to bottom, leaving the shower running to hopefully ward off a tipsy Jim from coming in.  Course, then he ended up taking another five minute, now cold shower to get the disgusting grime off him from cleaning.

By the time this ridiculous routine was over, he opened the door to their room, to see Jim's bed untouched... and the small, drunken brunette completely passed out in  _his_ bed, the now nearly empty bottle of wine on the nightstand.  Sebastian nearly yelled. _He just wanted to relax._

 _"Jim."_ Sebastian had attempted to be loud enough while changing to have woken him up, but apparently Jim slept like the dead on a horse tranquilizer.  "Jim.."  A gentle nudge only caused him to settle further into the blankets.  "Jim,  _please_..."   No luck, other than what sounded like a 'not now', so Sebastian gave up and surrendered to his fate.  He grabbed his coat and balled it up to make a 'pillow', and used a towel from the bathroom as his blanket for his 'bed' he made out of the floor.  Something about stealing Jim's bed seemed less like it would be seen as an even trade and more like he'd be murdered for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping on uncomfortable surfaces was something the blonde was used to, though not necessarily happy with having to do. But he set himself up, falling asleep fairly quickly. He'd already dreaded having to explain his absence on the first classes. The man had always been either Type A, or Type Nearly-Flunking-Out--there was no in-between. And he really wanted to care this time. The last day had been exhausting, so once he was asleep, he was fairly sure he'd not wake up until his alarm gave him no other choice. At least, until the bed thief woke up in the middle of the night.

It took Sebastian a full fifteen seconds to realize that the person he was currently suppressing the breathing of was in fact, not an enemy combatant, but his room mate, who looked sufficiently terrified. The blonde pushed himself off the smaller man, who scrambled himself as far ways he could get, rubbing his neck and cursing to himself in Gaelic before confronting the confused sniper.

"You need to come with a bloody **warning label**!" 

"Who KICKS someone awake?!" In the world Sebastian had lived in for the last few years, it was a perfectly normal response to such a thing.

"I didn't!" Jim growled, his fear having melted away--straight to anger. "I _tripped_ over your idiot body laying on the floor! Who sleeps in the middle of the floor?!"

"SOMEONE WHO HAS THEIR BED STOLEN BY A DRUNK SPOILED BRAT!" 

"Oh, you--" With that, the brunette took a revenge swing on the taller man, who diverted the blow by redirecting it and causing them to both clumsily knock over the end table by the door, sending the items placed on it crashing to the ground with them.

The knocking on the door was seen as an interruption, as they both growled 'WHAT' at the person on the other side.

"Guys? It's 4 am..." A voice crackling under its exhaustion seemed to be having second thoughts about interrupting, especially after being met with silence. "Could you... you're really loud..." 

"Sorry." Sebastian finally answered, only relaxing as he listened to the light pat of footsteps retreating to the room next door. 

Jim scoffed, glaring down at his room mate as he sat back on the man's thighs. They'd been straddled into a fisticuffs on the ground, both ready to throw a punch before someone snapped them out of it. Considering the blonde's training and whatever streak of violence that Jim had, it was probably just as well. "I should have gotten a flat." He groaned, wincing a bit as his hand traced the bruise starting to form on his throat.

"Get off." The taller man growled as he wiggled himself away from the man straddling him. He didn't like how his eyes had lingered on the man's body above him, so he returned to 'his side' of the room, glaring from afar at the brunette abandoned on the floor. "Why _didn't_ you?"

There was no answer, Jim just made a face and rose to saunter off towards the bathroom. "Next time," He mused. "Just sleep in my bed."

Sebastian stared at the door for at least a minute before groaning and flopping onto his bed with full intentions of sleeping at least another hour. At least, until the scent of wine, and his room mate's overly expensive cologne overwhelmed him. Within ten minutes, he was walking to the laundry room with a ball of bedding and a temptation to start calculating how much rent he could pay.


End file.
